Smokołaki i szczurołaki
Smokołaki i szczurołaki - rasa (a może dwie lub więcej) w świecie Gruszek Na Wierzbie. Kiedy Jowisz jest nad horyzontem, przyjmują postać smoków, a kiedy pod horyzontem - szczurów. W ich krainach Jowisz porusza się po spirali, której wierzchołek krąży po sferze niebieskiej. Długość życia: średnio 315 lat. Ich język ma dwie odmiany różniące się wymową dawnego ɐ (jak /ʌ/ lub jak /æ/), a niezależnie dzielą się na grupy. Żyją na pograniczu Imperium Tapickiego, gdzie czci się Tapa, i Imperium Hrabiów, a dawniej istniało państwo smokołaków i państwo szczurołaków. Smokołaki Część nazywa się smokołakami i nazywa swój język smackim albo chłackim. Szczurołaki A część szczurołakami i nazywa swój język szczerskim albo serskim. Tapici Część smokołaków i szczurołaków nie wnika, czy jest smokołakami czy szczurołakami, czci Tapa i nazywa się po prostu Tapitami. Głównym miastem Tapitów jest Sermyszewo, które kiedyś było drugą stolicą państwa smokołaków. Po zburzeniu zamku postawiono tam Tapet w Sermyszewie. Sermyszewo ma duże znaczenie strategiczne, gdyż średnica jego regionu wynosi około dziesięciu kilometrów, a obwód około 600. Oznacza to, że droga przez Sermyszewo jest o wiele krótsza. Ponadto w samym środku Sermyszewo znajduje się dziura w świecie, która pozwalała obrońcom zamku przemieszczać się po nim szybciej niż przeciwnicy wokół niego. Czarnogórzanie Inni w Imperium Tapickim pod dowództwem króla spod Czarnej Góry o imieniu Vli Baby /ʌɾɪ βʌβæ/ (wyjątek numer 3) walczą z imperium. Vli Baby ma czterdziestu najdzielniejszych żołnierzy i Mędrca. Chciałby mieć królewskie pchły, jak każdy poważny władca (Przykładowa kwatera oddziału królewskich pcheł), ale wie, że zanim by je wytresował, pogryzłyby mu żołnierzy, a wtedy Imperium Tapickie zajęłoby jego ziemie. Z żołnierzy 19 wymawia /ʌ/, 16 /æ/, a 5 tak bełkocze, że nie da się poznać. Mędrzec potrafi wstawiać i /ʌ/, i /æ/, i /ɐ/. Ojciec króla Vli Baby zdobył kiedyś drogą rozboju transport ciasta do sezamków i upiekł wielki sezam, a także z tej okazji ogłosił się królem. Odtąd tylko Mędrzec (który podobno ich nie lubi), nie musi ich jeść. Mędrzec Mędrzec opracował alfabet do zapisu serskiego i chłackiego. Podstawowe zasady są proste: : a h b β c c d ð e e f θ g ʤʲ h x i ɪ̯ j i k k l ɾ m n n ɲ o o p p q ɟ r ɣ s ʃʲ t t u ʊ̯ v ʌ w u x ʧʲ y æ z s i zna ja prawie każdy smokołak i szczurołak, nawet jak nie chce, ale Mędrzec dodał jeszcze 25 wyjątków (zastanawia się, czy 40 nie byłoby lepsze) i uważa, że jeśli ktoś ich nie zna, to jest analfabetą. W młodości Mędrzec wiele podróżował po świecie. Dotarł nawet na drugi pierścień i stworzył mapę powszechnie używaną w królestwie Czarnej Góry (w jej środku umieścił miejsce, gdzie przeszedł na drugi pierścień). Ale w drodze spotkała go niemiła przygoda: kiedy próbował dotrzeć do miejsca, gdzie mógłby przeskoczyć, przez Rowanię, Jowisz zaczął zachodzić i Mędrzec był przez wiele godzin unieruchomiony ze smoczym ciałem i szczurzymi nogami. Kiedy Jowisz wreszcie zaszedł, Mędrzec zawrócił i udał się drogą omijającą Rowanię. W dodatku zgubił przy tym pistolet, czym rozgniewał ojca króla Vli Baby (który jeszcze nie miał wielkiego sezamu i nie był królem). Mędrzec zwiedził też sekretne przejścia krasnali. kursywa - możliwa zmiana, jeśli ktoś to opisze Kategoria:Gruszki Na Wierzbie Kategoria:Łaki